PPC01
is the first episode of [[Prism Pretty Cure!|''Prism Pretty Cure!]]. The episode includes special mini voice clips included from the main characters' voice actors. Synopsis The Light Kingdom was a beautiful land ruled by Princess Juliet. But one day, the Shadow Kingom led by their King manipulated the citizen's Jewel Hearts, trapping them in orbs of darkness. The queen using her power as Cure Light sealed Vincent's power but was defeated and frozen in a glass orb. The Jewel Carrier fairies were sent to Earth by the queen using her last amount of strength. Yukimura Aiko is almost late for her sixth day attending Yusei Middle School. She introduced herself, fanatic about being late. When she walks down the sidewalk she hears a faint yelling. She turns around, a white circle appears in the sky when Frore, Tiara, Pearl, and Castor crash into her. The mascots are in a collision with her, causing them to all fall back. Aiko is wondering what happens when the fairies began to talk. Seeing that they didn't even notice her, she cuts into the conversation. The fairies were shocked. Then a pink crystal responded to Aiko, it flies up to her and changes in a icon. Frore and Aiko then introduce themselves along with the other fairies. Aiko then notices that she's late and runs off to school with the fairies in her bag. While running she passes by Ichiro. She meets up with Mitsue Sayuri and enters the school. The setting then takes place in the Shadow Kingdom. Prince Ichiro uses his powers to sneak around the castle unnoticed, and looks for the weakest point of the castle's defence. He enters a dark room and he goes through a portal he created, leaving the guards that caught on to his disappearance. He then arrives to Earth. Ichiro begins to wonder around Kira Town when he notices Aiko. He follows her but is shut out when the school gates close. It is already noon, while Ichiro was hiding behind a tree. Aiko finally existed the school, he follows her and enters the park. Ichiro sneaks up behind them. But then a Kurayami appears and aims at Aiko. Ichiro jumps out of his hiding place and pushes Aiko out of the way taking the hit. He collapsed. Then the general, Misery, orders the monster to capture him. Aiko is shocked, she yelled at the Kurayami telling it to let him go. In result the monster chases after her. When she trips the fairies fly up to her, while the Kurayami comes closer, Aiko defends the fairies. Frore tells Aiko to transform, she holds up the Cure Icon. Aiko's power trigger; with Frore's help she transforms into Cure Infinity. At first Aiko couldn't believe she transformed but got the hang of her powers, quickly saving Ichiro from the Kurayami. She then tries to defeat the monster but her attacks wouldn't work, Frore tells Infinity who does she want to protect and use Heart Spiral to purify the Kurayami. Cure Infinity concentrates, pulling off the attack, gathering the Jewel Heart. Misery disappears, and everything is back to normal. After seeing Ichiro hurt Aiko brings him to her house, which is empty, she sets Ichiro on a extra matress and checks his injures. Frore and his siblings explained to Aiko the situation, including the fact that Ichiro was the prince of the enemy, but isn't evil at heart. Aiko believes them. Ichiro then wakes up confused. The Jewel Carriers began to talk to him. He says that he ran away from the Kingdom and is staying in the human world, but technically has nowhere to go. Aiko suggests that he should live in her house and transfer to her school. Ichiro declines at first but is persuaded by Frore. After Aiko spoke with her mother she gathered items to Ichiro's new room, telling him about his transfer the next day. Ichiro then ask where her parents were. Aiko is dumbfounded, explaining it briefly but decides to cut things short. She says goods night and leaves the room thanking Ichiro for saving her. Aiko and Ichiro leave for school, when they walk towards the entrance Sayuri walks up to them. Aiko introduced the two. Though Sayuri thinks of Ichiro suspiciously. Then a group of boys and girls call out Aiko's name, saying good morning, as they push Sayuri to the back of the group. Sayuri says to met her at the usual place, leaving seconds later. Seeing Aiko uncomfortable, Ichiro distracts the students attention and uses his powers to make them invisible. When they escape Sayuri explains Aiko's situation or simply her title as a Star at school. The talk of a new transfer student spreads throughout the building. Ichiro is enters the class, Miss Tsubasa introduces him. He walks down the desk getting some odd stares and whispers. Ichiro is seated next to Aiko who smiles at him. Characters '''Main Characters' * Yukimura Aiko (Cure Infinity) * Kage Ichiro * Mitsue Sayuri Mascots * Frore * Tiara * Pearl * Castor Villains * Shadow King (Kage Vincent) * Misery * Kurayami Secondary Characters * Princess Juliet (Cure Light) * Miss Takahashi Trivia * This episode marks the debut of the anime adaption of Prism Pretty Cure!. * This episode marks the debut of Yukimura Aiko, Kage Ichiro, Mitsue Sayuri, Frore, Tiara, Pearl, Castor, Princess Juliet, Kage Vincent, Misery and Miss Takahashi. * The attacks Crystal Lock and Heart Spiral is first seen in this episode. * This is the first season to have two different perspectives included in the episode. * This is the first season to include a male as a main character. * This is the fourth time where the series mascots hit the lead Cure in the face. * This is the fourth season when two Cures are introduced, this being at the start and midway of the episode. Gallery To be added. Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Episodes Category:Episodes Category:User:CureInfinity1